Skye goes to war
by cooldragon87
Summary: It's been years since Skye has been told she's an 0-8-4. She's only got one hope left to win the war which is to go back in time. However what she doesn't realise is that two went in behind her. One is a friend and the other is out for her blood. Does Skye have what it takes to put a stop to World War 3. Apearance from Avengers and other Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
1. Chapter 1

Skye going to war

Prologue

"Common, Common…" I mumbled irritably to myself as I was driving my navy blue Ferrari to my home in Grand Rapids, Minnesota. I knew I was being followed.

I have to get to my home. My team is dead. My family is dead because of the War.

The only hope I've got left to even think about winning this war are my time machines. I built three in case something goes wrong.

I reach the mansion and park my car in front of the house. I type my password in at the side of the door. Security has been a bit paranoid in my house since the war started.

I run straight down into the basement where all my weapons and my S.H.I.E.L.D. outfit are packed and I can see all three products of my time machines.

Now, they don't look like time machines as I've built them into the face of a watch. All I have to do is press a small almost invisible button on the side of watch face which will lift it up and then I have to turn it clockwise five times. I grabbed my bag and put on the watch.

As I did, I heard the door be shot and banged open and feet running to where I was in the basement. I had to hurry but as soon as I finished that thought he entered.

"Agent Skye," he said in that deep angry voice of his. "Give me the device."

"You'll have to kill me," and with that I pressed down the clock face.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye going to war

Chapter one

After I had travelled through a world of flying colours I landed on a bed: not as comfy as my bed at S.H.I.E.L.D though.

I relealised I had my eyes closed so I opened them to find a sight I hadn't seen in a long while. I was in my old rom back at the Bus. I tucked my bag under my bed before the door opened to reveal Ward.

He hadn't changed much as we all grew up. I hadn't seen him for at least ten years since he died in the war. While I was trying to get my thoughts and breath back in order I realised he asked me a question.

"S...sorry Ward. What did you say?"

He just raised a dark brown eyebrow and repeated "you okay Skye? I heard a thump. It has only been a few months since you got shot."

'Ah, so that's where I landed. What he doesn't know is that I've had worse than a stomach wound during the war.' "I'm fine Ward. What are we doing today?"

"I'm pretty sure I already told you this yesterday but we're going to start training today to help get you back at full strength and make sure you don't forget anything I've told you."

"I'm at full strength. I am."

He shook his head and left. I got out my bag and took out my outfit that I started using for missions ever since I rescued Coulson from Raina as he was being tortured by the memories in the moments after he was dead.

I met Ward down in the training room and the next two weeks were spent getting used to being back in my younger body, training hard, making the effort to help out where I could with everyone although I stayed away from Coulson as much as I could. Also I practised my secret ability whenever I was alone.

Weirdly, we didn't have any agent type jobs to do in the time since I was shot but at least I should've know that it was only the calm before the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

Skye going to war

Chapter two

It was during one of my training sessions with Ward, that this horrible beeping sounded throughout the Bus which I knew meant S.H.I.E.L.D. calling in.

Ward and I exchanged a worried glance before we met with the others in the conference room.

As soon as Coulson saw us enter he pressed a button on the wall that was flashing and a screen with Agent Maria Hill appeared. "Coulson, we need you and your team up at S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier now. The Avengers, apart from Thor, will be there." Then she disappeared.

"Well, the Avengers are there. It will be very important. Lets suit up. May, fly the Bus to the Helicarrier."

"Yes Sir," was the response from everyone. I was in yet another daze as I went to my bunk and got suited up. I was going to see my second team, the Avengers.

I was silent on the way there. I think everybody noticed as they probably thought I'd be asking load of questions but as it was I was busy thinking on whether or not to show who I truly am. I think that depending on the crisis, which is what it is to call in the Avengers, if it's the end of the world type of crisis than I will have to show myself though I doubt many will believe me. I know of one way that will make Director Fury trust me.

* * *

We arrived at the Helicarrier and I could tell it was Fitzsimmons first time here: they were looking all around us in wonder talking about whatever they talk about. Even after all my time with them I didn't understand some of their mannerisms.

Agent Maria Hill met us at the front door where she then led us to the huge conference centre.

The Avengers were all there sitting in the chairs around the huge black table on the upper landing with some seats near one end which everyone apart from Coulson (who went to stand behind Fury) sat down in. By the door was Agent Hill.

Looking around at the Avengers, I could hardly believe they and I were all here.

When Director Fury spoke, who was standing at the front end of the table facing a huge screen, it made me jump.

"I've called you all here today to tell you of a world crisis that has started to take place."

Tony then interrupted, he always likes to interrupt Fury's speeches. "Well of course it's gonna be a world crisis that's happening otherwise why would you call in the Avengers. Just get to the point Fury."

"If you want the point Stark, then the point is that we're at war."

The was silence all around as everyone sat in incredulous stillness while digesting the news. Until I decided to break it that is. "So, I guess World War 3 has started earlier than last time hasn't it."

I then got the strength of the incredulous looks thrust upon me. "Who is this Agent Coulson?" Fury asked.

"This is Skye, our consultant training to be a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent."

"That's correct Agent Coulson but you and director Fury know me as something a little bit bigger than that," I started saying as I was standing up from my chair. "You two know me to be an 0-8-4, an object of unknown origin."

"You've found out what you are," Fury stated.

"That's correct and I am also another thing entirely."

"And what would that be?"

I do love building knowledge fore filling silences before I tell people a great secret. "I'm a time traveller." That just made everyone who was looking at me let their jaws drop.

Director Fury didn't look like he believed me. "And how am I supposed to trust you are telling the truth."

I sighed, I really hated this thing. "You entrusted this to me yourself in my last future or past, if that makes sense," I said while getting out a USB stick out of an inside pocket on my leather jacket. I rolled it across the table which he picked up. It was a white long thing that got many people looking for it.

I was waiting in bated breath for him to say something. "What is that Sir?" Steve asked. I bet they were all asking themselves that.

"This Rogers, is for none of your insight."

"Huh, you see, that's funny as I also know that you have a project going on called Project Insight," I said while sharpening my eyes at him and crossing my arms over my chest.

That made him sharpen his eyes at me. "How do you know about that? Only highly qualified S.H.I.E.L.D Agents are supposed to know."

"You made me an agent and entrusted me with your life."

"You. How could someone like you look after my life?"

This is it. This is what changes everything just like last time. "Because I'm half-Asguardian."

There was a minute-filled silence.

"Prove it."

"Then you'll better follow me outside."

I heard them all get up and start to follow me outside while they then waited by the door and I walked to the point halfway between the door and the edge of the Helicarrier.

I bent down to the ground, concentrated for a moment before I shot off into the clouds.

I decided I was going to show off a bit. I came zooming back down from my hight of twenty feet and just before I reached the ground I drew back my right hand into a punch to the ground using the wind I was controlling creating a small crater. I then landed in this upright and shot up again only to land 50cm away on top of a 500cm circular tower of concrete. I then shot off to the huge wave I'd pulled up from the sea and started to surf them. After that, I brought fourth fire into my hands and shot them through holes in the water that I created, as well as doing rings of fire and once surrounding myself with fire before zooming into the water which extinguished the fire. Finally, I did one last loop-de-loop before I landed with bent knees, only to straighten them quickly, in front of the Avengers and my team.

Everyone looked even more shocked then when I told them I was a time traveller and a half-Asguardian. Even Fury looked shocked. I was very proud of myself then as I know its hard to do that but, when he saw that I'd landed, he was the first to break off from the dazed Agents to walk forward to stand in front of me.

"How did you find out what you are?"

I scrunched my face up in distaste, thinking of _her!_ "My mother!" I spat. "But Queen Frigga was the one to teach me more about myself and how to use my powers." I could feel my face taking on a softer look. Her majesty was my mother in all but blood.

"Was she the Asguardian or one of us?"

"One of the Asguardians. Alhough, she was rather like Loki in the way that she betrayed them and me for the dark side."

"Who was your human father?"

"You had to ask that Nick." I sighed, leaned in close to his left ear and whispered two words "Agent Coulson."

I think it took a few moments to gather himself before he said "what time did you come from?"

"The year 2030."

"The war was still going on then." It sounded more like a statement but I confirmed in the positive anyway.

"You'll know all about the war then?"

"Yes."

"And you'll be willing to help us."

It sounded like I didn't have much choice in the matter but "I would help you whether you wanted my help or not Nick."

"It seemed as though you knew my quite well."

"I did. I knew all of you well. You also made me Director."

He raised an eyebrow. "I must of died then. How did you find the job?"

I shivered over dramatically and smirked "horrible."

"Right answer. Now If I show you that clip I was going to show everyone I'm guessing you've already seen it?"

"You never know what might happen in a war Nick."

**This took me a few days to think of how I was going to reveal Skye to the team and also just what to reveal about her. They'll be more about the war being revealed in the next chapter. I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing my story. Thanks.**


End file.
